


The Hot Guy is my Hairstylist

by booknerdqueen



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Bisexual Male Character, Boys Kissing, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Alec Lightwood, Hair-pulling, Haircuts, Kissing, Long Hair, M/M, Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood First Meet, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Malec, Malec AU, Meliorn - Freeform, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, Shy Alec Lightwood, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, alec lightwood - Freeform, hairstylist AU, magnus bane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booknerdqueen/pseuds/booknerdqueen
Summary: When Izzy manages to drag a begrudging Alec to a hair salon Alec is certain he will die a torturous death. Nobody mentioned the Hot Guy though.The Hot Guy would be the death of Alec.a.k.a the Malec hairstylist AU





	The Hot Guy is my Hairstylist

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> This is the Malec hairstylist AU nobody asked for. What will Alec do when confronted by the insanely hot hairstylist whom his sister had been planning to set up with?
> 
> Shout out to my lovely beta!
> 
> Kudos, comments and bookmarks are always welcome! ^.^

"No."

"But-"

"No buts, Alec," Izzy said firmly.

"It's my birthday!"

"And I already gave you a present," Alec groaned, falling face first into his bed.

"There is no way you're coming out with us with a forest growing on the top of your head!" Izzy glared, ignoring his groans as she planted herself beside him.

"Then go without me!"

Isabelle kicked him. Hard.

"Fine, fine!" Alec mumbled, accepting his fate after recovering from the pain. It was hopeless to fight with Isabelle on anything remotely related to fashion or his appearance. And this was a matter of both. Besides, it was totally worth the way his sister's face lit up like fireworks and the hug she pulled him into.

"I knew you would come around!" she smirked, bouncing up and down like a spring.

"And I know just the place we need to go to!"

 

***

Alec blinked as he let his eyes adjust to the neon coloured sign - 'Flawless Beauty'.

The name itself gave him a shiver of dread. Who knew what tortures he would have to endure in this place? God, he did not need a haircut. He was perfectly comfortable with his admittedly long hair even though they fell in his eyes quite often. But apparently they were 'too long and messy, making you look like you just took a walk from hell' - Jace's words, not his.

"Come on!" Izzy tugged at his arm impatiently, drawing him out of his thoughts.

"We're short on time, so stop staring and follow me," she commanded, striding inside as if she owned the place.

As soon as he stepped in, Alec was enveloped by a fruity scent which seemed to be a mix of shampoos and products. The place certainly had a sleek and classic look with fine cut black counters and plush red chairs lined along. The polished shelves and cupboards were painted red with a black slanted ceiling and there were enough potted plants and flowers to fill up his own apartment. Now this was a place Alec wouldn't mind living in, especially seeing the number of books lying around the waiting couches.

Alec had been so busy admiring the design of the parlour that he had quite missed out on Isabelle's small reunion with Meliorn.  
Meliorn had been one of the many boyfriends Izzy had had over the past year. Yet, Alec distinctly remembered approving Meliorn - his charismatic nature and politeness had made it hard for Alec to hate him. He didn't know why the hell his sister had broken up with him or what their current relationship status was, but judging by their smiles, everything was okay.

"Alec," Meliorn nodded, with a small smile and Alec returned the favor.

At that very moment someone appeared in Alec's line of vision and his mind went blank.

Fuck, he was hot. Hot didn't even begin to describe him. Dressed in a dark blue crop top with a silver sequinned jacket, the hot guy had an excellently toned body with curves and beautiful caramel coloured skin. Alec idly wondered if it tasted like caramel too. His tight scarlet pants showed a lot and left little to the imagination. His hair were perfectly styled with matching scarlet streaks and fuck even his eyeliner complimented his outfit. But his eyes- they were Alec's doom. He had enchanting Asian eyes, neither gold nor green but somehow a mixture, shining so bright that Alec almost got blind. An array of necklaces hung across his chest- something he would have usually found weird but somehow the hot guy seemed to make it work - and holy shit was that a sliver of skin he saw as the man of his dreams hugged his sister.

Alec was royally screwed.

"Isabelle sweetheart!" Hot Guy greeted her cheerily, complimenting her on the fabulous outfit.

"How is the birthday girl doing?" he grinned, solely focused on Izzy. Alec didn't really mind, it only meant he could continue gawking at him without getting noticed.

"I'm doing quite well," Izzy grinned, twirling a strand of her hair. "I came here to invite you and Meliorn to Idris - the new restaurant that opened down two streets, we're celebrating there. Also, we have an emergency", she turned to look at Alec, who barely had enough time to clamp his gaping mouth shut as the hot guy swirled to look at him.

He whistled, his eyes widening a bit as a smirk formed on his face. "Who are you?" he echoed with interest, and Alec found himself flushing a deep red. Had he just whistled at him? No, this was all probably a dream. He discreetly pinched himself. Nope. This was reality.

"Magnus, this is my brother Alec and Alec, this is Magnus," Izzy introduced, smirking as she tilted her head knowingly.

Shit. So this was the guy whom she had been trying to set him up with since weeks. For once, he was all for it.

"Short for Alexander?" Magnus purred, stepping closer and successfully short-circuiting Alec's brain.

"H-how do you k-know?" he stuttered, more awed by his appearance than surprised by the fact he even knew of his exsistence.

"Magnus has great guessing abilities," Izzy grinned, waving it away. "But really, we need to concentrate more on your hair than your name."

Magnus seemed to hum in agreement.  
"I can see what you're talking about," he nodded. "Your hair is a disaster," he said, flicking some hair out of Alec's eyes and the Lightwood swore his heart skided to a stop. This man was set on killing him.

Isabelle gave him a 'told you so' look but Alec was more focused on not fainting as Magnus looked at him in amusement.

Magnus. His name itself sounded magical.

A shrill ringing sound broke Alec's train of thoughts and all eyes went to Izzy as she picked up her phone.

She sounded vaguely alarmed as she talked in hushed tones.

"Clary has a fashion emergency," she announced as soon as she ended the call.  
"Apparently she had a reaction to some face cream and now her face is growing an alarming red due to rashes," she bit her lip.

Alec almost snickered but then remembered Clary wasn't quite as annoying as she used to be and morphed his expression into concern.

Beside Izzy, Meliorn tutted.

"People really should read the warnings on products. Anyway, I'm sure I could help. I know all kinds of cures for rashes."

Izzy grinned and gave Meliorn a quick hug.  
"You're the best, Meliorn! Come on, we should hurry," she said, grabbing his hand and all but dragging him towards the exit.

"Have fun you two!" she yelled over her shoulder. "But not too much fun!"

Alec flared up with embarrassment as Magnus chuckled in front of him and waved at Isabelle.

Apparently they were the only ones left in the salon. Shit.

Magnus turned upon Alec and smirked coyly. "Let's get started on you, darling!" he grinned, flicking his fingers towards a seat as his other hand guided Alec, placed on the small of his back. Alec mentally swore.

Magnus Bane would be the death of him.

***

Alec fidgeted in his chair, trying to accommodate his already cramped up legs.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and stilled as Magnus whispered into his ear.

"Stay still, Alexander. I don't bite."

A shiver ran down his body as Alec tried his best to control his erratic heartbeat - and failed.

The way his name rolled off Magnus's tongue - it sounded so good, he could hear him say his name all day long. Or maybe moan it longingly-

"Alexander?"

Alec muttered something unintelligible as he drank in the sight of Magnus' gorgeous face hovering directly over his own.

His lips pulled up in a smirk and eyes glinted with an unreadable expression.

"I was saying that we could give your hair a messy look with some bangs but get those long strands out of your beautiful eyes," he drawled, eyes fixated on his face.

"My eyes? I mean- I uh, I'm really confused, its just I'm um not really good in this department," Alec rushed out, face flushing at the compliment. Had he really called his eyes 'beautiful'?

Magnus chuckled at the blue - eyed boy, trailing a finger down the side of his face, ever so slightly.

"I know just what needs to be done," he murmured, dropping a glittery wink before pulling back. Which was just as well because Alec's face was on fire and every fibre of his being was screaming at the fact that Magnus Bane had touched him.

But despite everything, Alec remained still as Magnus gently washed his hair, running his long fingers ever so softly through his hair and Alec could barely contain his moan.

After the seemingly short hair wash, Alec was led to another chair and he could thankfully stretch his legs to his heart's content. He jumped when music started blasting through the speakers.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to startle you darling," Magnus said, appearing behind him. "Music makes work quite a pleasure," he hummed.

Alec muttered out an 'it's okay' as he watched Magnus in the full sized mirror in front of him. Boy was he glad of it. Magnus' movements were fluid and graceful as he hopped from one foot to the other, arranged the various equipments and hummed under his breath. Or he could be singing but Alec wouldn't know, thanks to the deafening sound of the hair dryer.

His skin tingled every time Magnus gently shifted Alec's head in whichever direction he wanted, savouring every touch of his.

If getting a haircut meant this kind of treatment Alec was ready to come here every single day of his life.

Provided Magnus would be the one doing him.

Or he could just do Magnus.

He flushed immediately at the thought, scolding his brain for going in that direction. They had literally just met!

He felt Magnus' fingers brush over his cheeks softly and saw his eyes filled with curiosity.  
"Daydreaming?" he smirks, finally setting the hairdryer down to pick up a set of scissors as he ran one hand through Alec's hair.

Alec couldn't think and blurted out the first word that came into his head.

"Pretzels!"

Magnus stilled, raising his eyebrows as his eyes met the blue eyes in the mirror. "Pretzels?"

"Uh, I was d-day dreaming about p-pretzels", he stuttered, mentally cursing himself.

"I see," Magnus smiles, the amusement evident on his face as he leaned forward.

"And what activities do pretzels engage in that make your skin go scarlet?" he purred into his ear and Alec could feel Magnus' body heat radiating off him. He was royally screwed.

Alec let out an unintelligible sound and proceeded to stammer as he attempted to form a sensible reply.

But Magnus only grinned like a predator, raising a finger to Alec's lips, effectively shutting him up and simultaneously freezing his brain.

"No need to explain, Pretty Boy," he said, removing his finger and setting to work upon Alec's hair.

Alec felt like burying his head underground but that didn't seem to be a safe option, what with Magnus' scissors clipping hair left and right.

Magnus had a look of intense concentration and pleasure as he moved around Alec's wild hair who had his gaze fixated onto the Asian's hands. The long fingers were decorated with various jeweled rings that fascinated Alec. Magnus caught Alec staring across the mirror and the Lightwood immediately flung his gaze downwards, feeling his face heat up. How creepy and infatuated was he?

Still, Alec spent the rest of his time flitting his gaze between his lap and Magnus, the latter being way more interesting.

When Magnus was finally done setting the last of his hair into position - Alec had literally melted every time their skin had made contact - Magnus came in front of Alec and gave him a once over.

"There! Now you look even more dashing than usual!" he grinned, thoroughly pleased with his work.

Alec flushed all over, barely getting out a thanks between stutters, his face burning even more as Magnus watches him with amusement.

He got up in a hurry and totally missed the cord of the hair dryer in front of him. Magnus called out his name in warning but it was too late. Alec tripped on the stupid cord, crashing into Magnus who lost his balance and fell onto the floor, with Alec on top of him.

This was simultaneously the best and worst moment of Alec's life.

God, he was so clumsy! His face flamed up in embarrassment and also the fact that he was lying on top of Magnus fucking Bane whose face was so close to him that Alec could see each and every particle of glitter on his skin.

How could someone make glitter look that hot?!

"Now this has taken an interesting turn", Magnus purred, in a low voice - and God that voice.

Alec wanted to say something smooth or just make a move but instead he could just stare at Magnus and stammer. He wasn't sure he was Alec anymore. He should definitely consider renaming himself as 'Tomato'.

"I-I'm so sorry!" he spluttered.  
"I swear this was not intentional, I never wanted to fall on you, I mean not that you're not good looking!" Alec babbled, terrified as he tried to make sense of what he was saying. "You're definitely hot and glittery- in a totally good way, I mean-"

He effectively shut up when Magnus' mouth crashed against his, going completely still for a second. He barely had time to think that Magnus Bane was kissing him before his lips moved on their own accord, responding to Magnus' lips like second nature.

It was a messy kiss and albeit hurried as they explored each other's mouths, noses brushing against soft skin. Magnus was pulling Alec closer - there was no space anyway - by his waist, other hand tugging at his hair, making Alec moan into his mouth. They kissed each other hungrily, as if starving for each other's touch.

This was like fireworks, this was magical.

In the end, Alec reluctantly pulled away, cursing the fact that human beings needed to breath. He would gladly become a vampire if it meant that he could keep kissing Magnus forever.

He couldn't help but grin as he panted, taking in oxygen, but mostly taking in Magnus' face which was radiating with warmth and joy. Alec stumbled a bit but managed to finally get up from his uncomfortable position, not that he had minded it while he had been kissing Magnus. He offered a hand to Magnus who accepted it with a smirk as he got up.

Alec was dizzy and it felt as if he was high. High on Magnus. Why the fuck were they not kissing again?

Apparently Magnus felt the same way as he proved it by once again enveloping Alec with his lips, nipping and sucking and effectively reducing Alec to a complete mess of gasps and moans. Alec wrapped his arm around the Asian's waist, making circles with his fingers against his skin, enormously pleased with the effect it proved to have on Magnus.

As the broke apart, gasping for air again, a smirk formed on Magnus' face. "You certainly know how to make good use of that mouth, Alexander," Magnus whispered, his voice raw and sensual, sending a shiver down Alec's spine while simultaneously making him blush.

"You ruined my hair," Alec said suddenly as he found his hair to be sticking in all directions.

"Well, its a good thing you're now dating an excellent hairstylist," Magnus grinned, looking at Alec with somewhat of a question in his eyes.

Alec's heart lurched.  
"Shut up and kiss me," he growled.

And 'shut up and kiss me' Magnus did.


End file.
